interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Li Pan-Europan Manifest
Remarcas: Ti brochure yo comprat in C.D.E.L.I. ye 2002-12-04. It have 14 págines in formate 13,8 cm × 20,8 cm. Sur li titul-págine trova se li signe del Paneuropa-Union: un rugi cruz in un yelb circul. Sur li ultim págine del covriment trova-se un cart del munde con li divers bloccs de potentie e un cart detal'at de Paneuropa. SH P. N. Coudenhove-Kalergi = Pan-Europan Manifest. = Traductet ex german in Lingue International Occidental Eugen Moess, Vienna 1926. Li Officie central del Paneuropan Union es Vienna (Wien), Hofburg, Marschallstiege. Printeria A. Elken, Reval, Estonia. 2 Li Lingue natural de Pan-Europa es li Lingue International Occidental. Ples postular gramatica e informationes contra 2 responscupones o bancnote de un Dan kron che Kosmoglott, Reval, Estonia. 3 Li Pan-Europan Manifest. Europanos! Europanas! Li fatal hor de Europa sona! In europan fabricas omni die on forja armes, por lacerar europan mannes — in europan laboratorias omni die on prepara venenes, por exterminar europan féminas e infantes. In sam témpore Europa lude con su fate in incomprensibil frivolità; in incomprensibil incuidantie it ne vide quo menacia it; in incoomprensibil inactività it lassa drivar-se sin volentie in li max terribil catastrofe, quel jamà fe atin'er un continente. Li politica de Europa styra a un nov guerre. Du dozen nov alsacia-Lorenas ha nascet. Un crise succede al altri. chascun die l'europan guerre anihilativ posse erupter per un accidentie — forsan per un atentate o per un revolte, — quel transforma nor continente a un sepultoria. Ti guerre anihilativ, quel es preparat del europan politica, pri terribilità va superar li ultim grand guerre tam — quam ti ci ha superat li guerre germano-francés. Su element va esser l'aer — su arm li venen — su scop l'extirpation del adversario. Li combatte principal va directerse contra li cités del "hinterland", contra féminas e infantes. In ti massacre li victet nationes va esser anihilat — li victzoriosis: mortalmen vulnerat. Ti menaciant guerre significa li profund ruina de Europa, de su cultur e economie. Altri continentes va vicear it. 4 Li duesim dangere a quel un dissplittrat Europa marcha, es li conquestation per Russia. Russia sta in sam relation a Europa, quam a su témpor Macedonia a Grecia. In comensa del reyentie de Philippos null greco fe creder un macedonian dangere; nam tande Macedonia fe esser in pelmel e anarchie. Ma li genie de Philippos ha fat ordine in li caos e pos 20 annus li concordant popul paisan de Macedonia ha esset suficent fort, por abatter li dissplittrat popules de Grecia. Sub li guidantie de un rubi o blanc dictator Russia, per bon recoltaturas, american capitale e german organisation vell posser restaurarse plu rapid quam li europanes conjecte. Tande li inconcordant minorstates de Europa va star contra li uniat grand-imperia russian, de quel li territorie es quin vez plu grand quam li total area de Europa. Ni li minor states de Osteuropa, de Scandinavia e del Balcan, ni li desarmat Germania vell esser capabil retener li russian assalta. Rhen, Alpes, Adria vell devenir li limite de Europa: til que anc ti limite va cader e Europa devenir Westprovincie de Russia. Ex ti dangere existe solmen un salvation: l'europan confederation. Por un concordant Europa ne existe null dangere russian. Nam it have li duplic nùmere de inhabitantes quam Russia e un industrie incomparabilmen plu developat. Do li decision pri li dangere russian es ne che Russia ma che Europa. Li secuent 20 annus va presentar al historie li spectacle de un concurse inter l'uniation de europa e li restauration de Russia. Si Russia restaura-se de su economic catastrofe ante quam Europa uniona se — tande Europa insalvabilmen va venir sub hegemonie russian; si Europa uniona-se ante que russia es restaurat — tande Europa es salvat del dangere russian. Do li liberità de Europa es in li manus del Europanes. 5 Li triesim dangere por li vive de Europa es: l'economic ruina. Nequande li dissplittrat economie del ínuniat states de Europa posse concurrentiar contra li independent economie del Uniat States de America. Nam li europan intra-doanes impedi omni modic production. Do l'economic parcelles eruopan es condamnat a esser aplatat in futur per l'economic imperias extra-europan de America, Britannia, Russia, e Ostasia — sam quam merceros per trustes. Cronic crises va subminar l'europan economie e augmentar l'indigentie, li misere e li custes — til que finli li bancrottat Europa va esser economic colonia american. Ti situation va ducter ad inslavation del europan laboreros per l'american capitale, quel va escapar de omni control fat per su europan ovreros e oficiarios. De ti dangere existe solmen un salvation: Li confederation del europan continente a un doanal union, abolition del europan intra-doanes e creation de un economic territorie pan-europan. Omni altri via ducte al ruina. Do li dissplittrat Europa marcha vers un tripli catastrofe: * a un guerre exterminativ; * al submission per Russia; * al economic ruina. L'unic salvation ex ti menaciant catastrofes es: Paneuropa; li confederation de omni democratic states de Europa continental a un international gruppe, a un union politic e economic. Li dangere del guerre exterminativ europan posse esser bannit solmen per un arbitrari pact paneuropan; li dangere del domination per Russia posse esser 6 bannit solmen per un coalition defensiv paneuropan; li dangere del economic ruina posse esser bannit solmen per un union doanal paneuropan. L'arbitrari pact secura li pace — li coalition defensiv secura li liberità — li union doanal secura l'economie. Ti tri punctus in essentie contene li programm paneuropan. Paneuropa consiste del peninsul inter Russia, Atlantic e mar Mediterran; adplu Island e li colonias del europan states. Li grand euorpan colonia, quel consiste de demi Africa inter tripoli e Congo, Marocco e Angola, per rational explotation vell posser provider Europa per crud materiales. Russia e Anglia es vicines de Paneuropa. ti du grand imperias es capabil viver anc sin Europa — durant que li ceteri states de ti continente es ligat per su geografic situation al comunità del fate; condamnat o perir in comunità — o resurrecter in comunità. De mult flancs on postula l'inclusion de Anglia in li futuri Pan-europa. Ti postulation falli pro li structura del imperia federativ britannian. Nequande li dominiones vell tolerar, que Anglia intra in plu strett relationes a un statal systema altri quam ili; per to li juntion del angles regia a Paneuropa deveni un illusion. Li adhesion del imperia federativ britannic a Paneuropa deveni un illusion per l'impossibilità transformar Cànada a un europan state. Li consecuentie de ti provoction de America vell esser l'adhesion de Cànada al Panamerican Union e adplus li ruina del grand imperia britannic. Do un alliation inter li federation paneuropan e panbritannic in present es impossibil. Tamen un collaboration politic inter ti du complexes es possibil e necessi por servir al pace e progress. In null casu Pan-europa va esser directet contra Anglia. 7 Anc l'adhesion de Russia a Paneuropa hotémpore es ínpossibil. Un confederation inter democratic states in un làtere e sovetistic in altri làtere es practicmen ne realisabil. Per su renunciation al democratie, Russia spontanmen ha retraet-se del stat-systema europan. Anc contra Russia Paneuropa have nequal ínamicalintention. Su scop es li conservation del russo-europan pace, comun desarmation, economic colalboration e respecte al reciproc developation intern. Si Paneuropa es creat, tande quam egaljurisat grand imperia it posse formar un novi societé de nationes con America, Britannia, Russia, e Ostasia. In tal societè nul continente va timer intervention extran. Solmen a talfederation mundal l'Uniat States de America e Sovetrussia vell posser adherer. Quam ìndependent gruppe intra li Societé de Nationes Paneuropa vell haver li possibilità self directer su fate, vice dever ceder li max important decisiones europan a sudamericanes e asiates, qualmen to hodie eveni in Genève. Al american Monroe-doctrina, pos cent annus, finli deve esser contraposit un europan: "Europa al europanes!" Li paneuropan programma constitue un indivisibil totalité. Li via es diferent — li scop comun. Sin assecuration del permanent pace europan un union doanal europan es impossibil. Til quande omni state vive in permanent timore de su vicines, it deve preparar-se, in casu de guerre, self producter omni necessi merces quam un fortiera. Por to it have beson por national industries e doane protectiv. Solmen li desapparition del danger de guerre per obligation arbitrari vell aperter al europan states li via al abolition del limites doanal e transition al liberi comercie europan. Invers, li national industries e lor protection per li state constitue un centre del europan nationalism e un menacie del europan pace. Ma comunità de interesses es li max secur via o politic comunità. Talmen li politic parte del paneuropan programma apoya l'economic e invers. 8 Li via al realisation de Paneuropa es li secuent: Unesimli: Gruppation del europan states secun li modell de Panamerica; to vell esser possibil sive intern del Societé de Nationes (pos l'adhesion de Germania), sive per convocation de un conferentie paneuropan secun li modell del conferentie panamerican. Duesimli: federation defensiv por protection del comun limite in ost. Triesimli: Conclusion de arbitrari obligationes e reciproc garantie del limites inter li states de Europa; Quaresimli: Preparar li via a un union doanal per periodic conferenties economic del europan states. Ti programma, quel ne contene alquicos impossibil, vell dever esser comensat sin ajornation de omnis qui reconosse li situation de Europa e vole salvar su continente. L'unesim passu al solutiondel europan problema es li submission de it al discussion. Li dangeres, qui menacia nor continente, ne es sufficentmen combattet, pro que ili ne es sufficent reconosset. Li politic claration es li via al politic renascentie. Nam 90 per cent de omni euorpanes vole del politica necos plu quam l'assecuration del pace e del libertà e l'augmentation del comforte. Si it va esser les clar, que li hodial politica con dangere mortal e in permanentie menacia li pace, li libertà e li comforte, ili va abandonar ti declivi via e serchar un altri direction politic. Pro que un submission del europan problema al discussion ducte in prescrit trajectoria a su solution, li politica ne posi it — ma suppresse it. On posse reprochar al governamentes ne que ili misresponde al europan problema, ma que ili totalmen ne considera it. Durant que li social problema con jure es discusset in omniloc e omnidie: in presse e parlament, literatur e familie — li duesim vital problema por 300 million europanes es simplicmen suffocat per silentie. L'europan problema cúlmina in li question: "Esque it es possibil, que sur li micri europan peninsul 25 staates vive iin international anarchie un apu altru, sin que ti statu fini per un terribil catastrofe politic, economic e cultural?" Anti-europanes responde a ti question, que to ya fe esser possibil anc till nu. Ti ci responsion misconosse li factes. Nam in li 20-esim secul omni suppositiones por li multistatità de Europa de till nu completmen ha mutat-se. L'antean Europa fe haver li hegemonie mundal. Secur a exterior, it fe posser permisser se li luxu de intern guerres sin dangere mortal. In li 20-esim secul ti europan hegemonie mundan ha bancrottat. Asia h aelevat-se sub li guidantie de Japan. America ha superat omni europan states, Russia ha separat se de Europa per l'introduction del sovetism, e Anglia, olim grand-imperia europan, ha devenit li cap de un intercontinental imperia mundan, de quel li centre de gravitation jace in l'Indic Ocean. Contra ti crescent organisation del extra-europan munde a potent imperias sta li crescent desorganisation del europan munde. Ci li dissplittration ha plu progresset pos li guerre. In Central-Europa du grand imperias ha cadet por far plazze a un serie de plu micri states. Talmen Europa es expussat ex li centre del munde; alquande subject del politica mundan — it nu ha devenit object de it: debilat, vulnerat, apovrat, lacerat. Un restauration del hegemonie europan in li munde es inpossibil; ma ancor sembla esser possibil, per uniation del europan states, elevar ti continente a un quinesim imperia mundan e talmen salvar li pace, li liberità e li comforte del europanes. 10 Anc li progresses del technica ha fat impossibil un retorna de Europa in li secul passat. Li stal-guerre del passat ha solmen debilat li popules — li gas-guerre del futur vell anihilarles. In ultra automobil e relvia, aviatica e radio ha tam diminuet l'europan distanties, que Europa de hodie ha devenit relativ plu litt quam Italia del Renascentie. Ti approximation de omni europan states ha sammen multiplicat li comunità del interesses quam lor contrastes. On deve attribuer al technica, que hodie l'interesses del vicini states europan es tam ligat un al altri, que ili have nu solmen li alternative inter ínamicitàe federation; indifferent vicinità ha devenit ínpossibil. Do li tot problema europan culmina in l'alternative: Guerre o pace! Caos — o organisation! Concurrent armation — o desarmation! Concurrentie — o cooperation! Ruination — o coalition! Null europan in futur posse escapar ti decision. neutralità es perfidie. Qui ne es paneuropano — es anieuropano! Qui ne vide li dangeres, vers queles li dissplittrat Europa marcha, ti es ciec politicmen; ma qui vide ti dangeres e tàmen fa necos, por preventer les — es un trahitor e criminardd pri Europa; il sacrifica li futur de su filies, de su nation, de su cultura a su comodità o a su profit; il fa se complicio pri omni catastrofes queles deve irrupter super Europa, si it persiste in su curs hodial. Li futur de Europa depende del response al europan problema. Ti response jace in li manus del europanes.Noi vive in democratic states e noi es conresponsiv pri li politica de nor governamentes. Noi ne have li jure restricter nos a critica, ma li deventie collaborar pri li formation de nor fate politic. 11 Si li popules de Europa vole — Paneuropa va nascer: it es solmen necessi, que ili refusa votar a omni candidates e parties, de queles li programma extern es anti-europan. Talmen omni europan posse collaborar in li perition — o in li reviventie de Europa. Li majorité del europanes ne vide li decision, quel es in question, e li responsività, quel pesa sur it. Demagogic frases ha ciecat grand masses de europanes: ciec contra li caos de hodie — ciec contra li ciecità de lor guides. In compensation altris ha devenit sin esperantie ínactiv; ili ha renunciat li iniciative politic e ha cedet it a folles, queles sin cap curre furente vers l'abiss e trena con se li apatic masses in li perition. Ti du gruppes de euorpanes: li ciecs e l'infirmes it es necessi revigilantar les. L'unis deve aprender vider,l'altris voler. Ta es necessi politic intellectu — ci politic volentie. Sempre denove li simplic verità deve esser repetit: un dissplittrat Europa ducte a guerre, opression, misere; un unitari Europa a pace, libertà, comforte. Si alquande ti alternative in su tot importantie es clar al europanes — tande omni europane mey selecter, sur quel de ti du vias il vole marchar: sur li via del europan anarchie — o sur li via del europan organisation; sur li via del morte — o sur li via del vive. Li combatte por Paneuropa va esser dur e exasperat. It postula crede, perseverantie, resolution. Li question es plu quam li fate de un governament; li question es existentie o non-existentie del homanité europan! Li guidantes del anieuropanes es tenace e astut. Ili va trovar sempre nov signal-paroles, por combatter Paneruopa. Ili va passantar li iniciative paneuropan a su ínamics — por impedir li conjuntion; ili va posir questiones secundari in l'unesim rang — por evitar li problema cardinal; ili va circumvallar — se detre l'idé de 12 un federation mundan — por impedir e traversar Paneuropa; finalmen ili va provar, declarar Paneuropa quam utopie, por refusar it poy, con l'expression de max cordial sympatie. Europanes, ples ne lassar intimidar vos per tal manovres! Ples repsonder les, que omni popul deve comensar l'europanisation che se, pro que nequi posse comensar che l'altri. E que ye un die ne va exister plu alt honor por un popul europan, quam: har professet Paneuropa quam unesim. Ples responder a ti, qui refusa Paneruopa pro su límites,que it ne posse atneder li disruption del britannic o li democratisation del russian state. Ma que Paneuropa es vivent e organic quam chascun politic creation e que su futuri union con Russia e Anglia ne es impossibil. Ples responder a ti, secun qui un mutation del hodial limites es li precondition de un Nov-Europa, que un dislocation de ti limites es possibil solmen per general guerre e ruine — durant que li deconstruction de ili in national, strategic e economic concernentie per protection del minorités, arbitrage-pact e union doanal ducte a pace e comforte; que stabil límites es possibil in Europa — ma equitabil límites es impossibil. Ples responder a ti, qui refusa Paneruopa in li nòmine del federation mundan, que justmen Paneuropa es li via por renovar li Liga de Nationes e aperter li porta a it por Russia e America. Que Europa solmen es unesim gradu, ne contrast al federation mundan, e que lu desirabil es nominat politica solmen in li cadre de lu possibil. Finli ples reponder a ti, qui vole declarar Paneuropa quam utopie, que ante su nascentie null grand eveniment historic fe escapar li reprocha esser utopie. Ma Paneuropa ne es utopie, pro que nequel ley natural barra li via a su realisation: solmen li volentie del europanes posse 13 impedir e traversar it — solmen li volentie del europanes posse crear it! pro to ples responder a ti qui questiona vos, ca Paneuropa va nascer — o ne: "It va, si vo vole! Si vo vole it con energie e persistentie! Ci ne es question, ca it va nascer — ma: que it posse nascer. Nam noi ne es astrologos — ma politicos; ne profetes — ma combattentes!" A ti combatte por Europa noi advoca omnis qui crede li possibilità e li necessità del Uniat States de Europa; por qui Paneuropa ne es utopie — ma programma; ne reverie — ma postulate! Avan ti grand scop li grand contrastes de nation, de confession e de partie desapari: unesimli li dom deve esser constructet, ante que li disputation pri li tapetes comensa! Do parties e confessiones mey decider lor contrastes in li politica intern — in li politica extern ili deve esser concordant in li combatte contra linamics del euorpan pensa. Si Paneuropa victe — tande li via es liber por li solution de omni problemas social e cultural; si Paneuropa sucumbe — tande omni ceteri problemas solue se per se self, pro que pos un generation Europa va esser un masse-tomb e un ruin-masse — sepultoria de un cultura alquande hant floreat. Solmen per concordie li paneuropanes de omni lingues posse victoriar super li ínuniat antieuropanes, qui combatte se reciproc in su chauvinism. L'armes in li combatte por Paneuropa es: claration e propaganda. Un resoluet e convictet paneuropano valora plu quam mil debiles e dubitantes. Nam li victoria del pensa depende del energie de crede e propagandadel unesim paneuropanes. Pro to, euorpanes, ples jettar l'europan problema in 14 omni debattes; in hem e inter amics, in societés e in conventes, in li pressa e in li literatur! Ples fortiar vor collegs, decider-se por o contra l'europan pensa! Ples aperter lor ocules, ples eraffar les ex lor indifferentie! Ples far clar a omni, que ci it concerne li totalité. Si vor adversarios es fort: ples esser plu fort! Si ili es asutt, ples esser plu astut! Si ili es resolut: ples esser plu resolut quam ili! Ples refutar les in omniloc, ples monstrar, ad ú lor via ducte les! Ples demascar lor guidantes quam misductores e ciecs! Ples clarar ti qui es antieuropano pro ciecità! Ples combatter ti qui es contra Paneuropa pro follie! Ples anihilar ti qui es contra Paneuropa pro passion de profite e abicie! Nam ili vendi e mercacha vor future e li future de vor filies: ne existe plu mal trahitor e plu dangerosi criminardes quam ili! In ti combatte contra ciecità, follie e crimine del antieuropan politica vor devise ples esser: clarità del intellectu e purtià del volentie. Li "Paneuropan Union" es l'organ del paneuorpan movement. Li adhesion es apert a omnis, qui vole salvar e uniar Europa: a feminas e mannes, a societés e organisationes. It imposa a su combattentes li deventie combatter por paneuropa. Chascun ples combatter per ti medies queles il dispone. Ples recrutar nov paneuropanes, ples obligar vor candidates professer li programma europan inaugurativ! Qui posse payar por it, ples payar! Qui posse scrir, ples scrir por it! Nam li via a Paneuropa es nominat: Propaganda, propaganda, propaganda! Quo Komensky e Nietzsche ha revat — quo Kant ha imaginat — quo bonaparte e Mazzini ha volet — li paneuropan movement va realisar it: l'Uniat States de Europa! 15 In li combatte por Paneuropa li roles es talmen distribuet, que li german paneuropanes combatte solmen contra german antieuropanes — e li frances paneuropanes contra li frances antieuropanes. Chascun altri tactica adporta plu mult damage quam avantagie e augmenta li chauvinism, in vice de diminuer it. Solmen si l'europan pensa ha victoriat contra li chauvinism in un popul, it have jure, portar it ad extern. L'unesim paneuropanes deve conscir que ili es avan-postos de un milion-armé in li combatte decisiv por li futurità de lor continente. In li signe del sole-cruz, quel junte li sole del illumination con li rubi cruz del international humanità — li paneuropan idé va victoriar tut mental debilità e inhumanità de destructiv politica chauvinistic. In ti signe va crescer Nov-Europa, quel es professet ja hodie del max bon europanes. Europanes, ples auxiliar preparar ti grand separation inter futur e passat, inter humanità e barbarism, illumination e inciecation, renascentie e anihilation! Stante avan li alternative inter pace e guerre, libertà e oppression, comforte e ruina, Europa va decider-se in su preponderant majorité pro Paneuropa. Qui ama su nation, deve voler Paneuropa. Qui ama su familie, deve voler Paneuropa! Qui ama se self, deve voler Paneuropa. Nam solmen un durant pace europan secura li futur del europan nationes, families e homes. Do, Europanes, ples adherer in masses al paneuropan movement e ples salvar Europa e vor filies! 16 Precie 1 fr. sviss